


Alive

by DonnaLeeGreene



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnaLeeGreene/pseuds/DonnaLeeGreene
Summary: You don't know if the boys will come home at all. When they do, you and Raph decide to celebrate. One shot smut.





	1. Alive #1: Raph

You paced the lair nervously. They were out there fighting for their very lives and you, a mere human, could do nothing to help them. Hours ticked by and fear choked you until every breath was a battle. In the deepest hours of the night, a noise halted you in your tracks. The door slid open and relief poured through you as all four brothers filed in. Your eyes ran a quick assessment. Mikey was limping and Donnie was favoring his left shoulder. They all looked a little ragged but they were alive. Sweet Jesus, they were alive. Your eyes collided with Raph’s. The heat of his gaze practically seared you. Your insides caught fire, the same that burned in his eyes. As if the others weren't there you slowly eased away, only to toss a smoldering look over your shoulder at Raph before slipping into the passageway that led to their rooms. You knew he would come. Just as you got to his bedroom door you heard him behind you. Before you could even turn, you were spun and lifted. Even as your legs went around his waist, he was through the door. It snapped shut behind you as his lips crashed down to yours in a need that was both wild and deliberate. You gave as good as you got, tongues twining as you ran your hands over steely muscles and arched into the equally steely length of his throbbing cock. He was alive, and he was about to prove that to you as best he knew how.

With a guttural grunt, he pressed you against the door, his hips pressing up. He pinned you there, freeing his hands to fist the cloth of your tank top and tear it effortlessly in two. Fearing for your favorite bra, you quickly reached behind you and released the hooks. The cloth fell away and Raph’s hungry mouth fell on tight nipples, causing your head to fall back. Another press of his hips slid the ridge of his hard cock in just the right place and you jerked against him, a gasp escaping your lips. With a desperate sound, Raph spun fast enough to make you dizzy. His mattress appeared at your back and you heard the button of your jeans fly off as he ripped the clothes from your body. Your breath caught as he dragged you to the edge of the bed and spread your legs with a strength that you could never fight. He pressed a kiss to your inner thigh, his tongue tasting the smooth flesh there. Where his lips landed, his teeth soon followed. He moved higher and higher until he met his goal. Your hands fisted in the covers at the first swipe of his tongue through your folds. A thick finger entered you as his tongue lashed your clit mercilessly. He had barely started and you were already close.

“Raph!” You called desperately. You wanted more than this. You wanted all of him. Luckily he knew. He stood and dropped his shorts and you had a quick second to look over every brawny, sexy piece of him before he settled between your legs, pressing his thick head against your opening. He stretched you relentlessly, mercilessly, until he lay fully seated inside of you. Muscles flexed and you moaned as he drove hard into you over and over again.

“More.” You pleaded. He pulled out and you flipped over. Huge, rough hands circled your hips as he drove into you from behind, setting a bone jarring pace. With each thrust, he hit the sweet spot deep inside of you. Your sharp cries told him just how close you were. With a savage grin you couldn't see, he reached around and stroked your clit as he thrust forward. Your muscles clenched as an orgasm roared through you, heightened by Raph plowing into you at a relentless pace. He gave one final thrust, seating himself as deep as he could go. His hands were bruising as he rode out the wave of his own orgasm, his cock pulsing as he filled you. You pressed back against him a few times, drawing a few grunts from deep in his chest.

“Damn, Babe.” He said, sounding spent. He pulled out of you, dragging one last gasp. You knew you were going to be sore after a wild fuck like that. He collapsed on the bed and dragged you against him.

“I was so worried.” You whispered to him after a few moments. His massive arm flexed, pressing your back tighter to his chest.

“Aint nothin ever gonna keep me from comin’ back to you.” He promised.

“Good.” You answer, feeling him hardening against your ass. You grab his hand and guide it down between your legs where expert fingers play your body like a finely tuned instrument. “Now how about we get to round two?”


	2. Alive #2: Donnie

You paced the lair nervously. They were out there fighting for their very lives and you, a mere human, could do nothing to help them. Hours ticked by and fear choked you until every breath was a battle. In the deepest hours of the night, a noise halted you in your tracks. The door slid open and relief poured through you as all four brothers filed in. Your eyes ran a quick assessment. Mikey was limping and Donnie was favoring his left shoulder. They all looked a little ragged but they were alive. Sweet Jesus, they were alive. Your eyes traveled up and down Donnie’s lean form, looking for further damage. When your eyes made it up to his face, your eyes caught his and tension flared through you. You wanted to check every inch of him, make sure he was really and truly okay.  
“Come on, lets go have a look.” You said softly, drawing him away from his brothers. He led you down to the lair and sat in his chair. You went to him and climbed up, straddling him to get a better look at his shoulder.  
“How bad is it?” You asked as your fingers ever so gently ran over his cool, thick skin.  
“Just a little sore.” He promised as your fingers worked there way around the muscle. Reassured, your hands traveled over his other battle wounds, small scratches and bruises he didn't even noticed. So intent were you on checking every inch of him that his tortured moan startled you.  
“What hurts?” You asked, concerned.  
His eyes opened to reveal smoldering Amber irises that seemed to consume you. His hands slid up your thighs, circling your hips.  
“You haven't hurt me, Princess.” He promised. “I'm feeling all better.”  
The tone of his voice along with the sly look on his face confused you for a minute until he pulled your hips tight to his and you felt the full ridge of his arousal against you. In an instant, all of that concern and fear went up in a raging inferno of need. You leaned forward, sealing you lips against his as you grinded down against him. Donnie wouldn't be rushed though and he stilled your seeking hips against him, taking time to kiss you thoroughly. Frustrated, you pulled back.  
“I need you.” You breathed, your lips still only inches from his.   
He lunged up out of his chair so quickly that you yelped your surprise. You found yourself on your back on Donnie’s desk, his body braced over yours.  
“Not enough.” He answered your earlier statement. “Not yet.” The promise in his voice sent a shock of pleasure to your core. He chose that moment to press against you again, his cock firm against your center. You wiggled, trying for more stimulation but his arm pinned your hips. He came closer, crowding out everything but himself. His lips began to graze your neck, brushing so lightly that goosebumps rose across your skin. He covered the bare skin of your neck and chest with these caresses, making you so sensitive to his touch that you could almost scream every time he breathed against you. You couldn't hold still any longer but your hips were still pinned so instead your hands began yet another gentle exploration of his skin, brushing over it as gently as he was caressing you. The smell of him, the feel of him, the taste of his kisses, the sound of his breath blowing out to meet your skin. You were surrounded by him. Completely and utterly lost in his presence, lost to the need he was so masterfully feeding.  
“Donnie, I need you inside of me.” You whimpered as his fingers traced over your hip at the line of your sweatpants. “Please, love. Please.”  
“Fuck.” He swore quietly as your pleading broke some of his restraint. He pulled off your pants and panties in one motion and a thrill went through you as he knelt before you. Your legs fell open shamelessly and he pulled you to the edge of the desk. He blew on your slick folds, making you squirm before he slid his tongue deep inside of you, tasting the need he had so expertly kindled. Fire raced up your spine as his thick tongue moved in and out, making your walls clench and your hips jerk.  
“Ohhhhh…..”you moaned but you knew as well as he did that it wouldn't be enough. “Please, Donnie, please baby. You know what I need.” Your head thrashed as his tongue withdrew from your hole and slid all the way up your slit.  
“Ahh!” Your body jerked when his tongue passed over your swollen clit. God you needed him there. You felt his thick finger enter you as his mouth descended on your clit. He stroked you in a slow, steady rhythm, finally releasing your hips. You thrust yourself into his caresses, desperate. A churr rumbled through him as he quickened his pace.  
“God, Donnie. I'm gonna cum.” You panted  
He churred again into your pussy as he sucked your clit. Your muscles tensed as fire raced through you and his name came out on a shout of ecstasy. He nibbled and kissed your flesh until your heaving breath slowed and then he stood. You wondered when he’d taken his cock from his pants but he stood between your legs and slid it up your belly, letting you feel the smooth weight of it. Your hand went down and covered it, pressing it into your soft skin and drawing a hushed gasp from his lips.  
“Inside of me, love.” You said.  
He leaned over, supporting his weight above you on a forearm as he kissed you deeply. You felt him at your entrance, pressing. You arched as he entered you slowly, lighting up each nerve. When he was fully seated inside of you, he pulled you into a reclined sitting position. His mouth went to your nipples, sucking one and then the other as he began to thrust.  
“More.” You said, your hands clinging to his shoulders.  
Donnie’s control was at an end. He thrust hard, his flesh slapping against yours. The little grunts he made every time he drove into you were driving you wild.   
“I love you.” He gasped just before his lips descended on yours. His body jerked as he kissed you fiercely and the pulsing of his cock as he exploded inside of you sent you over the edge once more. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily into the crook of your neck.  
“I love you too.” You answered, stroking his skin. “Please try not to scare me like that ever again.”  
“I can't promise you won't be scared for me, but I do promise to always find a way home to you.” He answered.  
“That's all I need.” You smiled softly.


	3. Alive #3: Leo

You paced the lair nervously. They were out there fighting for their very lives and you, a mere human, could do nothing to help them. Hours ticked by and fear choked you until every breath was a battle. In the deepest hours of the night, a noise halted you in your tracks. The door slid open and relief poured through you as all four brothers filed in. Your eyes ran a quick assessment. Mikey was limping and Donnie was favoring his left shoulder. They all looked a little ragged but they were alive. Sweet Jesus, they were alive. Your eyes worriedly searched Leo’s face. He was tense, his eyes full of barely contained fear and stress. He was still worrying over his team, his brothers, even though everyone was home safe. They were alive! You decided to help him let go.  
“Come on.” You said, taking his hand. He followed wordlessly into the bathroom. “Strip.” You commanded. He obeyed, bright blue eyes clinging to yours like a lifeline. You turned on the shower, adjusting it so it was just warm enough not to make you cold. You knew it would feel hot against his cool skin.   
“Get in.” You motioned toward the spray. He silently stepped into the spray, groaning as the warm water hit stiff muscles. You stripped down as well and stepped in.  
“Give me your hand.” You requested. He placed them in yours. “Now close your eyes.” You prompted. His eyes closed and you began a soothing massage, kneeling the muscles of his scarred hands, feeling the shifting and stretching of the bones and tendons.   
“Let it go, sweetie.” You said as you focused on pushing the tension from his muscles. “You got everyone home alive and in one piece. We’re safe.”  
“It was so close.” He said, his voice cracking a little as he struggled to reign in his emotions.  
You needed to pull him back to the present, to keep his mind from going over his mistakes again and again. You reached up, clasping your hand around the base of his skull and then reached up and kissed him with as much passion as you could muster.  
“You. Are. Alive.” You whispered between kisses. You bit down on his lip causing him to draw in a sharp breath. You felt his cock begin stiffening against your belly and his hands slide down to cup your ass and haul you against him.  
“Everyone Is safe.” You rolled your body, causing your belly to slide against his member. His head rolled back a little as he let you draw him further into the present, into the pleasures you were offering him.  
“Let. Go.” You said between love bites to his neck and shoulders. His eyes opened and as soon as they caught yours, you slowly sank to your knees. Your eyes never left his as you took his cock in hand and in one move, swallowed more then half of it.  
“Shit.” He hissed as you pulled back, sucking as you went. His hand tangled in your wet hair and you allowed him to set the pace, surrendering the control he always so desperately craved. He knew your limits well and while he sometimes toed the line, he never ever crossed it and you trusted him impeccably.   
“Damn baby, I love it when you swallow my cock.” He praised as he thrust into your mouth. He churred as you slid your tongue along his shaft even as he thrusted.  
You loved it when he talked during sex. It made you so hot to hear him, the ever respectful gentleman, use foul language and detail exactly what he wanted either from you or to do to you. You had often made it a game that you would do nothing without his permission, without him describing just what he wanted and how.  
“Are you wet for me little Sakura?” He asked, using his secret pet name for you. His little cherry blossom he said it meant. “Touch yourself.”  
Your hand was instantly between your legs, stretching yourself with your fingers and dragging your wetness up to your clit where you circled. A needy whimper escaped you and the vibrations made his cock jump. With a little growl, he pulled out of your mouth, holding tight to your hair to keep you from trying to follow like you so desperately wanted to. He rested his tip against your lips, smearing your saliva and his pre-cum over them, marking you and enjoying the erotic image you presented. Suddenly, as you looked into his eyes, his cock resting on your mouth and your fingers still toying with your pussy, the fire went from his eyes only to be replaced with soft adoration.   
“Stand up, Little Sakura.” He said, pulling her to her feet. “Let me love you.”  
His lips devoured hers with such tender kisses that she thought she might cry. Her own fears of losing him or one of his brothers seeped away as he nibbled over your skin. He lifted you and pressed you against the smooth stone of the shower wall. His cock pressed for entry and you whimpered as your body stretched to accommodate him, your legs wrapping around him to use his hips and ass as leverage.  
“Don't worry, little one, I won't let you fall.” He whispered as he began to move. He was entirely focused on you, tasting your sweet lips as he watched your face for the cues he knew so well. He shifted and as his cock slid against your walls, he hit the sensitive spot deep inside of you that only he had ever been able to find. Your walls twitched and your muscles tensed and a wicked smile crossed his lips.  
“There it is.” He murmured and he pressed forward again. Slow, shallow thrusts. His tip rubbed across the spot incessantly, each stroke building the tension in your belly higher. You were moving with him now, rolling your hips on every forward thrust to bring him into fuller contact. You were so close.  
“Oh.” You gasped. He thrust. “Oh!” A little louder as you teetered right on the edge. He pressed forward hard, grinding into you so perfectly that the room exploded around you.   
“Ahh!” You cried out as it crashed through you. Your body thrashed against Leo, who drove up hard into you, using your convulsions to take his own pleasure. He thrust hard, burying himself to the hilt and pinning you the wall. His cock jerked, shooting seed deep inside of you. He drew back and thrust hard again as he pumped more into you, and again, and again, until he was spent. He panted harshly as you squirmed against him, the after shocks of your orgasm causing your sensitive walls to clench and release.  
“God damn, Leo.” You breathed as your body finally went limp. You wrapped your arms around him as he recovered his breath.  
“Thank you, little Sakura.” He said gently, plucking a sweet kiss from your lips. “You always know what I need.  
“It’s because I love you.” You answered with a soft smile, tracing the full curve of his lower lip with your thumb, your palm resting along his jaw.  
“And I, you.” He answered as he set you down, his softening cock sliding from you. “Now let me take care of you.” He soaped up a wash cloth and they took turns washing each other. Then they turned off the water and toweled down. As quietly as they could, they made their way back to the bedroom and you fell asleep wrapped up in his arms, a smile on your face.


	4. Alive: Mikey

You paced the lair nervously. They were out there fighting for their very lives and you, a mere human, could do nothing to help them. Hours ticked by and fear choked you until every breath was a battle. In the deepest hours of the night, a noise halted you in your tracks. The door slid open and relief poured through you as all four brothers filed in. Your eyes ran a quick assessment. Mikey was limping and Donnie was favoring his left shoulder. They all looked a little ragged but they were alive. Sweet Jesus, they were alive. You ran to Mikey, throwing yourself into his arms. He caught you and his lips descended on yours, his hand tangling in your hair as his tongue stroked in to taste you.

“Easy, Angelcakes.” He cooed as you buried your face in his neck, breathing in his scent and kissing the skin there. “We’re alright.” He gave each of his brothers a look over your shoulder and they stealthily vacated the kitchen.

“I’m so glad your home.” You said, pulling away to look into those beautiful blue eyes of his. “I don't know what I would’ve done…..” you trailed off, not wanting to even voice what may have been.

“Aww c’mon.” He said, “don't do that to yourself. We’re all good and that's all that matters.” He booped your nose. “We’re alive and we’re gonna stay that way.” His winning smile drew the worry right out of you and you attacked his lips with relieved kisses once more. You chuckled when he squeezed your ass and you decided to pay him back by nibbling on his neck.

“Feisty girl.” He quipped before kissing you and sucking your bottom lip. He knew that made you crazy. One of your hands wrapped around the chain hanging around his neck and tugged, making sure he couldn't pull away as you twined your tongue with his. What had started as a flirty game was quickly turning into a desperate want. 

“Let's do it on the table.” You said as you pulled away. Your mischievous grin was mirrored with one of his own.

“My ankle’s outta commission, babe.” He said. “You’re gonna haveta do some heavy ridin’.” He warned but he was already settling himself on top of the table, drawing your knees to either side of him and settling you against the solid lump in his pants.

“I'm a strong rider.” You teased as you pressed against him.

“Lemme see these bad girls.” His hands came up to cup your breasts. With a grin, you stripped off your shirt. He unhooked your bra and slid it off of your shoulders. “Mmmm.” He said. “Delicious.” He lowered his mouth, sucking one nipple strongly as he traced the other with his thumb. Your head fell back as lightning raced through you and you ground down against him, causing him to grunt and press his teeth to your stiff peaks. 

“God, Mikey.” You moaned in sweet ecstasy. His mouth left your flesh to travel upwards, kissing and nipping his way up to your ear.

“clothes off, angelcakes.” He whispered in your ear and a thrill went through you as you climbed off of him and removed your pants and panties. He was way ahead of you, stripping down to nothing and leaning back, waiting on you. With a devilish smile, you climbed back over him, your knees resting against the hard table as you centered yourself over his throbbing length and sank down. A sexy little gasp escaped his lips as you seated yourself against him. You only gave him a moment to savor your tight heat before you started to move. Mikey’s hands guided your hips as you picked up the pace. His blue eyes roamed freely over all of his favorite parts of your body. His hands slid over your skin, worshiping every inch of you. You rocked forward against him, pressing close and moaning as your nerves lit up. You pressed harder, the pressure in your belly building. Tension bled into your muscles and every rock of your hips pulled a little breathy moan from your lips. 

“c’mon, angelcakes.” Mikey whispered, his thumb brushing over your clit. 

“Mikey!” You trembled beneath his fingers. Your body locked tight as the tension exploded inside of you, almost paralyzing you with the force of your pleasure. You were so lost in the waves of ecstasy that you almost didn’t notice Mikey’s hands tighten around your hips, pinning you to him as he exploded inside of you. When the tension finally bled out of you, you collapsed limply against him, feeling his chest heave against you as though he were the one that had done the riding.

“Fucking sweet.” He breathed. You just chuckled as you listened to the hammering of his heart.

“is your ankle going to be okay?” You asked after a few more moments of recovery. 

Mikey kissed your head, and then rested his cheek against your hair, wrapping you in his muscled arms. “As long as you’re around, I’ll always be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
